BOOK II: Serenity: America's Princess ON HOLD
by yumekoSCD
Summary: 2nd book of the What was, What is, What could. Serena, Usagi, Serenity, which of these is the real me? Who am I? sequel to Lost and Found ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Note from Serena Shields:  
Hi, Minna,  
I'm wring all 3 books at the same time. For Book III, I'm writing the 1st ending, which take place in Japan.   
Again, the books at the moment is called  
  
Book I - Lost and Found   
Book II - Serenity: American's Princess  
Book III - Return to Tokyo  
  
Book III (Alternative) - Reunion in the States  
This titles ma change in future, but then if they are, the old most likely wont's be taken off for quite a while.  
Okay!  
Ja ne for now!  
Serena Shields 


	2. creditlilychan

Dear Readers,  
  
Like I promised I'm giving credit to my most helping friend, Lily-chan. She helped me out with characters, story line, real ppl who will be playing to give you a better visual of the cast, just about everything related to the story. Of course, she patiently listen to me while I ask her for advice on what to what not to do, again, the SCD story. . real ppl who are cast should updated soon onto my geo serenacrescentdayton home site, that's as soon as I have the html design done.   
  
Anyway, update of next ASAP.   
  
Love, Serena Crescent Dayton 


	3. Chapter 1 Spanish is in my blood

Pen Name: Serena Crescent Dayton  
  
E-mail: cdserena@yahoo.com, Serenashields_serenity@hotmail.com,cdserena@yahoo.com  
  
Trilogy Title: What was, what is, what could   
  
Book Title: Book II - Serenity:America's Princess  
  
Chapter: 1. El espanol est¨¢ en mi sangre!  
  
Category: Sailor Moon, Alternate season R Continue/AU (Comedy / Drama / Romance)  
  
NOTE: I'm playing with my Spanish knowledge, which is not that much. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it!! pleeez R&R. Arigatou! Oh, if there is a Spanish fan reading this, tell me if something is wrong with the Spanish words or phrases.   
  
Here's the Spanish words I've used in my fic and their meaning in English.   
  
Luna - Moon  
  
s¨ª - Yes  
  
Bella - beauty  
  
la diosa - the goddess  
  
El espanol est¨¢ en mi sangre - Spanish is in my blood  
  
Third person's POV  
  
The light shined through the bedroom window. Slowly the blond girl opened her eyes. At First she was confused as to where she was. Then it dawned upon here, she was home. It is home, right now, at lease. Isn't it? She was a Dayton by birth after, and she had made the decision of to move to the United States of America, hasn't she? YES! Still, could this have been a mistake after all? NO! Just to see that happy face of Ryan should have made her realize how important it was for her to come here. But she already missed Japan, the really home she ever knew. Now that place feel so so far away and it had nothing to do with the fact it was on the other site of the planet.  
  
For the first real time, she took a look around the room. Her room. It was one out of the three-parted suit and already it was at least four time of her old bad room in the Tsukinos.   
  
The Tsukinos, she really had hurt them. She didn't mean to, but she has a right o get to know her real family. They had promised her mother they'd tell her when she turn 14, yet she didn't tell her until she was 16. Even that was by accident. They betrayed her mother's wish, the wish of a Queen.   
  
Shaking her head, the girl made herself to forget all that, putting her attention back to checking out the room. This is the room she'd live in, for god knows how long? The room was pale pink, but still pink enough for her to notice. She wondered how Ryan could have known. Then again, maybe she had loved the same color a thousand year ago in her last life. She smiled at the idea.   
  
At the far corner of the other half of the room was a white sofa. It was just as she would have picked, given the choice. To the left of the sofa was the drop down window that was really a sliding door, which led to a small balcony. Since the curtains were up, she could see there was a set of patio chair and table, again, it was white. To the other side of the window was a maple bookcase, facing the side of the sofa. Between the bookcase and the bed was a five drawl matching case. On the other side of the bed was a matched maple night table; on it was a silvery digital clock, as well as a similar shaded silver light in the shape of a moon. She smiled at that. To the other side of it was a makeup set table. On the wall facing the patio were two sets of doors. The one closer to the bed was the washroom. The other she assumed was the closet. Finally, the door that would lead to the sitting area of her suit, the door that was been knocked on at the moment.   
  
"Who is it?" the girl in bed asked while pushing away the sheets and trying to sit up.  
  
"Ms Dayton, It's me, Rosa" a deep Spanish accented female voice came back. The housekeeper.   
  
"Go ahead and come in."  
  
The door opened and in came the Spanish woman. She was little short. She had shoulder length deep brown hair and a pair of shiny warm brown eyes that were like chocolate. She was in here late 40s. "I wasn't sure if you were still sleeping or if you had been up for a while, with time difference in Japan."   
  
"Neither actually. I woke up about ten minutes ago. I was looking at the room when you knocked."  
  
"I see. You like?"  
  
"Oh yes. I like it very much."  
  
"Your daddy picked it out."   
  
"Daddy have good taste!" the girl said with a proud voice.   
  
"S¨ª. I suppose, considering he had married one of the most beautiful women." Rosa comented. The girl looked confused. "Your mother, Selene. She was said as one of the most beautiful women in the 1970s. She was a bella."  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
"Yes. I must have been really tired from the plane ride. I remember coming up here to get a change of cloth and was going to come back down for dinner, I must have been so tired, I decided to rest a bit, but instead fell asleep."  
  
"S¨ª. You must have been. Since you didn't eat anything last night, you must be hungary." As if her stomach knew, it stared to grumble. "I'll take that as a yes. You go and wash up and then go straight down to the kitchen." Nodding, she turned to go, then when she realizes she forgot something. The something Rosa had in her hand.   
  
"I should make the bed."  
  
"Then what am I to do?"  
  
"But.." she started to say. Rosa cut her off, "No buts. Bella, I'll take care of it. It's my job. I clean, Joseph gardens, Juan drives. That's what we do. You go, wash up." Rosa referring to the jobs her family does for the Daytons.   
  
When she recognized the nickname, Serena asked, "Rosa?"  
  
"S¨ª?"  
  
"I like been called Bella, it's much better than Ms. Dayton. You never have to call me that. You know I hate formalities. I've always preferred to be called Serena, but Bella from you mean more. But ... you think I'm beautiful?"   
  
Rosa smiled. "s¨ª. You are very beautiful. Just as your mama was. How did you....?"  
  
"El espanol est¨¢ en mi sangre" Serena replied in fluent Spanish.  
  
"S¨ª Bella. S¨ª. Oh you remember?" Rosa asked disbelievingly, her eyes tearing.  
  
"S¨ª Rosa. Not everything, but most. Al the important things and little details." Rosa nodded her head as if she understood. Serena continued, wiping her own tears away, "you used to called me Bella when I was a baby here on earth, as well as before, on Luna."  
  
"Oh Princesa Serenity." Rosa said in Spanish, hugging Serena close. Serena hugged the older woman back tightly as well "We've missed you so much."  
  
"And I you."   
  
"We stop crying. We should be happy, we thank Selene, la diosa."  
  
"S¨ª."  
  
"You wash up." Rosa said.   
  
Nodding, Serena walked into her own washroom. 


End file.
